Elton John
Sir Elton Hercules John CBE (born Reginald Kenneth Dwight; 25 March 1947) is an English singer, songwriter, pianist, and composer. Why He And His Songs Rock # His production is amazing. # He has a really good singing talent. His vocal range is killer and highly emotive. # He collaborates with good artists like Queen. # His music videos are very well edited. # His albums are amazing. # His songs are amazing. # His concerts are very entertaining. # He is one of the most successful and loved musicians in the music industry. # He created his stage name in homage to two members of Bluesology: saxophonist Elton Dean and vocalist Long John Baldry. # He has been associated with raising awareness in AIDS and raises charities to fund programs for HIV/AIDS. # He is a wonderful composer and lyricist. # The genre of his music makes it easy for people to like it. # He is responsible for composing the soundtrack of The Lion King. # He is able to tell stories through his lyrics and unusual phrasing. He creates unique characters and evokes the settings very clearly. # He's made many memorable songs, such as Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting), I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues, Don't Go Breaking My Heart, I'm Still Standing and Rocket Man. # He is openly homosexual, said this when talking about Eminem in Rolling Stone's 100 Greatest Artists: "From the start, I have always admired Eminem's thinking. That's the reason I wanted to appear on the Grammys with him when I was asked, despite all the nonsense talked about his being homophobic and crap like that. The Boy Georges of the world all got up in a twist about it. If they didn't have the intelligence to see his intelligence, that was their problem. Eminem has the balls to say what he feels and to make offensive things funny. That's very necessary today, when irony is becoming a lost art. Artists like Eminem who use their free speech to get a point across are vitally important. There just aren't many people in the world with balls that big and talent that awesome.", which is him criticizing political correctness and defending freedom of speech. # He did a cover of Young Dumb & Broke with Khalid himself. The Only Bad Quality # He called Michael Jackson "mentally ill" and a "disturbing person to be around" in his autobiography book "ME" in the wake of the release of Leaving Neverland after months. Discography Studio albums * Empty Sky (1969) * Elton John (1970) * Tumbleweed Connection (1970) * Madman Across the Water (1971) * Honky Château (1972) * Don't Shoot Me I'm Only the Piano Player (1973) * Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (1973) * Caribou (1974) * Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy(1975) * Rock of the Westies (1975) * Blue Moves (1976) * A Single Man (1978) * Victim of Love (1979) * 21 at 33 (1980) * The Fox (1981) * Jump Up! (1982) * Too Low for Zero (1983) * Breaking Hearts (1984) * Ice on Fire (1985) * Leather Jackets (1986) * Reg Strikes Back (1988) * Sleeping with the Past (1989) * The One (1992) * Made in England (1995) * The Big Picture (1997) * Songs from the West Coast (2001) * Peachtree Road (2004) * The Captain & the Kid (2006) * The Diving Board (2013) * Wonderful Crazy Night (2016) Collaboration albums * Live in Australia with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra (1986) * Duets (1993) * The Union with Leon Russell (2010) * Good Morning to the Night with Pnau (2012) Soundtrack albums * Friends (1971) * The Lion King (1994) * Aida (1998) * Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida (1999) * The Muse (1999) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Billy Elliot (2005) * Lestat (2005) * Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) * The Lion King (2019) Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Rock Category:Pop rock Category:Glam rock Category:Soft rock Category:LGBT Artists Category:Actors Category:Artists with Common Sense Category:Greatest Moments in Music History Category:2020s Category:Pop Category:Artists Lacking Sense Category:Elton John